1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary mechanism driving device in a V-type engine, and more specifically, to a device for driving auxiliary mechanism in a V-type engine having overhead camshafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been known a V-type engine which has engine auxiliary mechanism adapted to be driven to rotate by means of the engine crankshaft, the auxiliary mechanism being disposed in the V-shaped space defined between the pair of banks of engine cylinders. Also, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-114845, one of a pair of V-arranged banks is displaced in the axial direction of the crankshaft with respect to the other so as to provide a space at a location axially ahead of the one bank and another space at a location axially behind the other bank, so that auxiliary mechanisms for the engine to be driven by the crankshaft are separately disposed in these spaces, thus reducing the overall shape and size of the engine.
With such V-type engines as referred to above, however, in order to provide a driving section for one or more auxiliary mechanisms, it is required to extend the crankshaft and the camshaft in the forward and rearward directions of the engine. This results in an increase in the overall length of the engine, thus involving a disadvantage that the overall shape and size of the engine are not minimized to any substantial extent.